Como Viver Sem Você
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Remus explode de ciúmes e o Sirius não sabe o que fazer, até que James arranja um plano genial... Peter POV Slash


Nota inicial: Peter POV, se não gosta, NÃO LEIA ;)

* * *

**Como Viver Sem Você**

Eu achava tudo aquilo muito... Engraçado; para não dizer estranho. Sentado na mesa ao lado de James, eu os observava brigar como gato e rato – sim, eu sei como isso soa irônico – e a cada nova briga que começava eu acreditava mais uma vez que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

"Mas Padfoot, eu disse para você fazer a lição de Transfiguração senão ia pegar uma detenção; outra detenção." Ele frisou e eu me diverti com a expressão falhamente raivosa de Sirius para ele.

"Pelo menos, Remus, eu vou estar na sala de detenção com a Marlene McKinnon por duas horas seguidas." Ai. James apertou meu braço por debaixo da mesa... Nada bom, nada bom...

Eram poucas as vezes que Remus Lupin não tinha resposta para alguma coisa. E pode acreditar que, se ele permanecesse em silêncio, boa coisa não podia significar. E naquele instante o olhar de Remus para Sirius poderia congelar o lago de Hogwarts inteiro. Mesmo.

"Então, Sirius, é..." James as vezes tinha que aprender a simplesmente ficar quieto.

"James, você pode me ajudar com, ahn, aquelas coisas que prometeu?" Eu levantei e juntos rumamos a saída sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer. Tínhamos aprendido, da forma mais dolorosa possível, que durante uma briga de casal a melhor coisa era bater em retirada pela direita. Ah sim, eu esqueci de comentar, Remus e Sirius eram um casal – claro que a essa altura já deu para notar – e eu sei que vocês teriam notado mesmo se eu não tivesse dito. Céus, eles brigam o dia todo...

"Foi um pouco desnecessário Sirius comentar sobre a Marlene," James estava encostado na parede, pensando sozinho.

"Metade das coisas que Padfoot faz ou pensa são desnecessárias." Ele riu e eu ri também, mais de nervoso do que por ter achado graça no meu comentário. Ah, só para vocês entenderem, Marlene é uma palavra proibida no vocabulário de Sirius; Remus sente um ciúmes assustador dela. Acho que ela seria um alvo fácil durante uma lua cheia.

Remus não trocou sequer um olhar com Sirius pelo resto do dia. Tá, até aí era bem normal, mas o que começou a me preocupar foi a necessidade dele de sair do cômodo quando Sirius chegava perto.

"O que foi que eu fiz de tão errado afinal?" Sirius se largou na poltrona desbotada ao lado de James, que fuçava numa caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Eu me limitei a olhá-lo com cara de nada, ele só podia estar brincando ao perguntar uma coisa dessas.

"O que é que você fez de certo, Padfoot?" Pergunta estúpida, resposta cretina. Por isso James era meu melhor amigo.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos. Como_Alerta, Alerta, mau sinal_.

"Tudo bem, talvez eu seja um idiota." Ele massageou as têmporas e olhou esperançoso para a porta do dormitório masculino; nada.

"Talvez, Sirius?" Ok, não me contive.

"Vá a merda, Peter." Ceerto, Sirius estava de mau humor.

"Padfoot, talvez você tenha que chamar a atenção do Remus..."

"Não vai adiantar, Prongs, ele apenas vai ignorar." É, Remus era bom nisso...

"E se você comprasse alguma coisa pra ele? Podíamos ir até Hogsmead, mais tarde." Eu e meus planos geniais.

"Peter! É genial!" Não falei?

Bem, não interessa o resto da conversa, mas fomos a Hogsmead mais tarde. Remus nem ao menos perguntou aonde íamos depois de ver que Sirius e James estavam testando ficar em baixo da capa da invisibilidade. É a coisa foi realmente séria...

Voltamos alguns minutos antes do toque de recolher e ficamos na sala comunal para despejar as comprar, Remus não desceria tão cedo de lá. Não enquanto Sirius não subisse, pelo menos.

Bom, tínhamos três caixinhas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, – eram quatro, mas comemos uma no caminho – cinco sapos de chocolate, duas tortinhas de abóbora e duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Ah, James tinha dado a idéia de um jantar romântico... É, nós SABEMOS que isso não é exatamente romântico, mas, ah, o Remus não é lá muito exigente.

Sirius correu até a sala Precisa e, provavelmente, começou a arrumar as coisas. Eu e James subimos para o dormitório, como quem não quer nada e intimamos Remus a ir até lá.

"Moony, Por f-" Mas Remus estava de pé antes que eu pudesse começar a implorar.

"Ok," Ele apanhou um casaco de cima da cama e saiu, decido, do quarto.

Eu e James nos entreolhamos.

"Ok! Missão cumprida!" E rimos.

Eu não lembro bem da noite, mas sei que acordei duas vezes. Uma quando a porta do quarto foi vagarosamente aberta, não devia passar da meia noite e alguém – Remus, eu acho – se jogou na cama ao meu lado bem silenciosamente. James roncava.

Lá pela uma e meia da manhã bateram a porta muito forte e eu me assustei mas tentei não me mexer. Se fosse Sirius – e eu tinha quase certeza que era – ele ia começar a gritar com Remus... Agora.

"REMUS LUPIN EU NÃO ACR-"

"_Silencio_" Acho que Moony estava preparado para o chilique do Sirius porque ele imediatamente se calou devido ao feitiço. James ainda roncava.

Padfoot ficou se debatendo na frente da cama de Remus por alguns minutos até notar que era inútil e se jogou na cama. Eu sei que Sirius não dormiu naquela noite porque as olheiras dele estavam horríveis na manhã seguinte.

Eu comentei que o James roncou a noite toda?

O clima na manhã seguinte não foi nada bonito. Remus acordou dez minutos mais cedo e o pobre Sirius tinha pegado no sono, ou seja, ele acordou três horas depois, assustado e procurando Remus.

Não era nada bonito ver um homem sofrendo dessa forma.

James ficou com Sirius o dia todo, tentando fazê-lo rir nem que fosse um pouco e eu, fui atrás de Remus. Percebi só pela cara dele que não estava tão bem quanto aparentava, mas antes de ficar triste por estar brigado com Sirius, ele estava puto com Padfoot.

E Moony tinha lá suas razões, já que ele se mordia de ciúmes por causa da menina e Sirius fazia questão de tacar isso na cara dele o tempo todo.

Quando voltei para a sala comunal com Moony, no fim da tarde, Sirius e James estavam sentados diante da lareira, cochichando e sorrindo de forma maldosa. Remus tentou correr escada acima mas eu segurei seu braço.

"Eu não sei o que eles estão cochichando, Remus, mas coisa boa não é. Relaxa que eles não vão faz na-"

Eu não pude terminar minha frase, mas ele ainda estava bem seguro pelas minhas mãos. Sirius pulou do sofá de repente e, fingindo que não tinha nos visto ali, começou a abrir um escândalo.

"PRONGS, EU NÃO SEI O QUE EU FAÇO. NÃO SEI COMO POSSO CONTINUAR VIVENDO SEM O REMUS. COMO ELE PODE PENSAR QUE QUALQUER GAROTA TOMARIA O LUGAR DELE?"

Remus tentou conter um sorriso de satisfação ao ouvi-lo admitir isso, é, até que James teria tido um bom plano se ele tivesse contido Sirius antes que ele pudesse continuar.

"COMO É QUE A MARLENE PODIA FAZER IGUAL A ELE, JAMES? ELA É UMA MULHER, NÃO GOSTO DISSO. COMO ELA PODERIA ME JOGAR NA CAMA E SUBIR EM CI-"

Eu acho que estava chocado demais para perceber que Remus estava todo vermelho e tinha se desvencilhado do meu aperto para calar a boca de Sirius e arrastá-lo para o quarto, batendo a porta com força. Os outros estudantes que estavam lá nos ,pedindo explicações mas estávamos tão envergonhados quanto eles.

"Parabéns, gênio." James riu de canto, as bochechas ainda vermelho vivo.

"Pelo menos eles estão conversando, não estão?" Eu tive que concordar, até que não fora um plano tão ruim assim...

Duas horas depois a porta do quarto se abriu e Sirius gritou do topo da escada:

"É SÓ PRA VOCÊS SABEREM QUE O REMUS É QUE É O ATIV-"

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para trás porque sabia que Remus tinha tapado a boca dele e o arrastado para dentro a força; ele não parecia, mas era MUITO forte. James soltou um risinho e me chamou para jogar xadrez de bruxo, achávamos que era melhor deixar o quarto vazio nas próximas três horas.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei pra conseguir acabar essa fic e ainda acho que ficou ruinzinha. De qualquer forma escrevi com todo amor do mundo pra minha Amiga Secreta, A Bequinha LINDA (L)

Beca, desculpa se ficou uma caquinha mimimi. Mas eu escrevi com amor, tá? Espero que tenha gostado, de qualquer forma! (L)


End file.
